


Alone Together

by Simetra



Series: The Sweetheart Adventures [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2016, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simetra/pseuds/Simetra





	Alone Together

“When did you get in here?” you whispered quietly as you turned to face the man lying in your bed. His face wore the most peaceful expression you’ve ever seen for quite some time. It was strange how angelic he looked when he wasn’t prancing around like a child all day. You chuckled quietly when you noticed that he was wearing his shirt on backwards. “Such a mess you are.” you whispered as you stroked his hair. 

Surprisingly, Sherlock was quite the cuddlier. As you played with the strands on his face, you felt as he moved closer to you. You were his personal stuffed animal that he refused to let go of. “And a morning to you too.” You said as you caressed his hair. You just heard muffled sounds coming from your chest. 

“You’re not going to find anything in there.” You continued. The sounds were still muffled as he buried his face deeper into you. “Such a child.” You joked as you turned around and got out of bed. 

I should say attempted, because the minute you turned around and stood up, you felt as a hand grabbed your arms and pull you back into the mattress. “Sherlock…” “Just a bit longer” he said as he nuzzled into your neck. “You have a case and I have work.” You said. 

Sherlock rolled on top of you and attacking you with a wave of kisses. “This is the only time we are alone together.” He said. “You’re jealous.” You teased. Sherlock groaned. “You switched archaeology for the MI” he continued. “I’ll make it up to you.” You said. Sherlock smiled and pulled the covers over the both of you. 

“So you managed to bruise your neck?” Mycroft asked as you pulled your scarf out. “And may I ask exactly how?” he asked. You and Sherlock agreed to keep your relationship a secret but still, he wanted to bother his noisy brother. He left love marks all over your skin to mark his territory. “Oh Mycroft. I would think you’re smart enough to know how.”


End file.
